Unforgettable Desire
by angel1130
Summary: She came for a purpose, but he caught her. And this time he would not let her go. Ran x Gin


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach; Kubo Tite does.

**Summary**: She came for a purpose, but he caught her. And this time he would not let her go. RanXGin

**Author's** **Note**: Well, this is my first fic so of course I chose my all time favourite couple (GIN AND MATSU).

Be sure to READ and REVEIW!

Please note that this was intended to be inserted into the anime series, just after the Bount arc when Ulquiorra and Yammy go to Karakura Town for the first time.

**AND KEEP IN MIND THAT THIS CONTAINS SMUT.**

_Special thanks to Goku's Daughter and Goldenwolf for proofreading._

**

* * *

**

**UNFORGETTABLE DESIRE**

A one-shot by _angel1130_

**

* * *

**

The wind subsided for an instant and let the moon cast an eerie glow on the still sand below. A swift movement just under the brink of a dune barely stirred a thing. The crystal eyes had not adjusted to the light here yet, but it was enough that her ears had picked up on it.

_There was a clash of swords._

Her heart stopped, the woman couldn't see her opponent but she didn't need to. She hadn't been ready for this after all. The gaze shifted into the darkness that surrounded her. A moment of recklessness, and her guard faltered. It was just a moment, but her opponent had already sensed her presence. The tension in their _zanpakutō_ increased ever so slightly, however neither paid it any attention.

The opponent slowly withdrew, but remained still. His white robe blew wildly around him, a stark contrast to his mind which remained frozen along with his body. He let the blue crystals seek him out before vanishing again from her sight.

_He was coming._

The adrenaline flowed faster and faster with every heartbeat. There was no time to think, she wasn't even aware when her instincts took over. The only thought was of his presence. A presence which paralleled the moon, as it lurked eerily around her. He was taking longer than necessary. Was this man trying to break her?

The woman refused to break. Yet, he was persistent in his effort. But no, she had grown since then. Since that time long ago, she had grown. Again, the wind subsided. He made his move, her crystal eyes glazed over as she caught a glimpse of his taunting smile. But that didn't matter, she was all instinct now. There was the familiar pinch of metal on her neck and her sword met his icy skin. They froze. The only movement was the blood in their veins and the whisk of the wind. Both went unnoticed.

Her smell was as intoxicating as ever. He took it in, his fox face unreadable, bearing that malicious smile. It was irresistible. The woman was relieved that she wasn't facing him. She could feel his steady heartbeat on her shoulder, which pressed tightly to his hard chest. They were in sync.

The man glared down at her, his sword poised on her neck, only a few inches above her enormous bust. As she became aware of his steady breath, her hand gripped the _zanpakutō_ tighter. Her mind cleared a bit when she realized that he held the upper hand. The woman's arms dangled upwards awkwardly, the sword falling aggressively on the side of his neck. Her head twisted toward him and he drew a little closer.

The man's breath tickled her face and his silver hair brushed her delicate forehead as he leaned in. "Ya here to see Aizen I presume?" his voice was barely audible in the harshness of the wind.

Aizen? She was at a lost for words. She was here for something, but what? All in a moment of weakness, everything fell apart. The woman struggled to remember her purpose. Why had she come? It was taking too long to answer though. His grip remained firm, but the man did not repeat himself. She had no choice but to feign a decision.

"Where is he?" she hissed, struggling to keep her heart out of her throat.

They remained straddled in the same position for a while longer before he decided to believe the alibi he had just thrown at her.

_This was just the excuse. _

He was the first to remove his sword, but he did it carelessly, allowing his silver blade to gently slice her perfect skin. A tender shiver ran through his body as he sensed the blood trickle down her flesh, barely staining the starch white neckline of her _Shinigami_ robes.

The woman clenched her teeth. She knew he did it spitefully, but the pain was just as enticing to her as the blood was to him. Both swords were sheathed now, and the tension only grew. Instinctively, her hand moved to rest on the guard of her sword. The man sensed the movement and did not hesitate when he grabbed her arm and wrenched it behind her back.

When the man was sure that she wouldn't make a move he let go of her arm. Then in one swift motion he drew his _zanpakutō_ and lowered it, forcing her to stay in front of him. They continued away from the dunes and toward the white building luring over them. His sword pressed sternly into her flesh, as if to remind her that he would not let her get away easily. At least not again…

His hand grazed the pink shawl strewn around her neck as they entered through a narrow archway. It seemed deserted. The woman stared down the narrow path to see another dark loaming arch. It was the only exit she could see, other than the glassless windows that let the moonlight dully illuminate the corridor.

As they neared the arch, the narrow path gave way to a vast room. The moon kept everything in a dull light. This didn't seem to bother the man. He continued into the room, but he did not attempt to look for anybody. However, the woman did; her eyes anxiously searched the depths of the room. All that was visible was the shadowy depths of a white span. There was no one here, just an untainted white cascade.

Neither said a word. They continued toward the back of the room to an oversized throne. There was no mistaking, it was Aizen's. The woman shuddered at the thought. But like the room itself, the white throne remained empty.

"Eh, looks like Aizen got tied up some place else." His voice was playful.

At the same pace, they kept moving toward the throne. They paused briefly, directly in front of it, taking in the shear glory of the stark white figure. Then all at once the man rounded, their backs now facing the throne. He advanced, making _Shinsō_ dig a little deeper into her back.

"Were you planning on leaving already?" again, his voice was playful.

"Gin" his name escaped her lips for the first time in so long. She caught them both off guard. However, his smile did not falter. He kept the sword held firmly in place as he leaned forward. "You should have held on a bit longer, Rangiku."

He felt her body shudder under the sternness of the sword. He loosened his grip. Rangiku took full advantage of the opening. She swiftly turned around and unsheathed her _zanpakutō_, pressing her blade into Gin's neck. She could see his irresistible smile, but she remained unmoved by it. "Why?" her tone was harsh, accusing, hurt. He knew what he had to do. The swords bore into their flesh as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers in a hot, wet kiss. He regretted that he could not embrace her.

_She didn't resist._

Somewhere, in the intensity of their kiss, the swords clattered to the ground. His hands found their way to her full hips, and hers wrapped around his neck. He worked his way down from her mouth to the brink of her neck, pausing when he saw his mark. The small trickle of blood was still fresh on her perfect skin.

Rangiku threw her head back slightly as she gasped. His kisses burning through her like fire. She pulled back, only to slip the pink scarf off of her shoulders and onto the floor.

_He was enticed._

She watched as Gin neared her. His hands cupped her oversized breasts and his mouth covered hers. She took this moment to reach into his pure white robe, slowly stroking his warm, hard chest. Each touch tantalized him, seducing him without shame. Their caresses did no seize as his mouth began to move from her supple lips to her neck, and finally to her bust. His thorough kisses left a hot trail of sweat on her flesh and soon her Shinigami robes became nuisance.

She brushed her long, golden hair aside and let her uniform slide slightly down her shoulders, allowing him to work his way lower and lower. Gin sensed her impatience, but he loved to tease her. He worked his way back up to her luscious pink mouth, taking his time to tease her lower lip with his tongue. Rangiku quivered slightly as the pleasure sent lightning bolts through her body. The heat between them transpired into passion.

She gently pushed him back so she could open his robe and admire his thin, firm body before she let hers drop to the ground. Gin picked her up, her large breasts just high enough for him to marvel. She willingly wrapped her legs around his body as he filled his mouth with her succulent chest.

As he worked his way to her coral tips she could feel the hardness of his humble rod. She let out a soft moan that echoed through the pure white facade.

_The anticipation summoned their regret. _

Gin lifted her body slightly so he could run his tongue along her tender skin. As he did, his legs brushed the white throne that gleamed behind them. Rangiku took her time as she kissed his neck and deluged him with her hot, tempting mouth. Her legs felt the coldness of the throne as Gin settled in the chair, upright and ready. He could feel the coldness through his robe.

Rangiku shifted her hips to let him get in. He took her slowly, allowing her to grind her hips into his. He watched pleasurably as the tenth squad vice captain bounced up and down on his lap. His gaze shifted to her sweaty face and their eyes locked. He watched as the pleasure exploded through her body. Their breathing increased and she let out another moan as they both reached a climax.

Exhausted, she pressed her chest into him and positioned her sweaty forehead on his. When they caught their breath, she kissed him again as he cradled her bottom.

"Why did ya come?" Gin asked. His voice held no emotion.

"Does it matter?" Hers too was unreadable.

She smothered him with kisses and licked his neck intently, nibbling just enough to leave a mark of her own. Gin gazed down at her gorgeous strawberry waves. When her clear blue eyes found his he grabbed her hips and lifted her slightly. Without words, Rangiku slid her legs out from behind his back and allowed him to turn her around. Flesh to flesh, her back pressed into his abdomen.

The tenth squad Vice Captain reached down to his long rod and felt it harden at her touch. Pleased, she let him suck gently on her neck before placing his rod into the pink area between her legs. This time she kept it steady, at her own pace. Gin let her take control as he caressed the tender areas of her breasts.

Rangiku's moans grew steadily as a volcano erupted through her body. Her muscles tensed and her toes curled. She threw her head back onto his shoulder, her golden mane splaying on his chest. As they came her back arched. They both gasped and a fierce tingling sensation surfaced to their skin.

They sat there, on the tainted white throne for a while, each enjoying the other's company. It had been a while since they last met, on that fateful day in Soul Society. However, the wait was well worth it. Rangiku shut her eyes and let her head fall onto his shoulder. Her only thought was of his smile. She savored the moment, wondering if this would be the last.

Gin's head jolted, his smile disappeared for a split second when he saw her clothes scattered at his feet. A collage of familiar _reiatsu_ were heading this way. He put a hand on her shoulder, interrupting her thoughts. She didn't need to be told, she sensed it too.

He watched her hungrily as she scrambled to gather her Shinigami robe and _Haineko_. Rangiku clutched her belongings to her naked body. Just as she was about to hurry away and disappear from him again Gin grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop. He pulled her back into his bare chest and they shared one last kiss.

_No words were spoken._

Nothing needed to be said. He took another look at her voluptuous figure as she vanished into the depths of the shadowy white room. Footsteps could now be heard coming up the narrow path. He caught sight of her silky pink shawl and slid it around his neck before he hid it underneath his robes.

"Gin," Aizen made his way to his lawful seat.

"Aizen, I was just looking for ya." Gin's unreadable smile was brandished across his face.

"Not now, they're about to return…"

Gin drew back, walking gracefully toward the archway that still radiated with her presence. When the former third Division Captain reached the low arch, he turned for just a moment. His gaze fell on the glorious throne, where Aizen was now seated. He wondered whether their scent still lingered in the heat of the sweat stained surface. As he turned to continue floating down the narrow path, a long pink stream of silk enveloped his thoughts.

**End**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Just in case I confused you a bit, in Aizen's statement "Not now, they're about to return…" he is referring to Ulquiorra and Yammy. And don't forget to review.

**Please review!**


End file.
